


A Week of Permeability

by sageness



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Amnesia, Community: picfor1000, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You walked into a forest. From what we can tell, you weren't lost."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week of Permeability

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slodwick's [A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words: The Five Elements](http://www.livejournal.com/community/picfor1000/) Challenge.

 

 

"You walked into a forest. From what we can tell, you weren't lost."

John shook his head. "There was a sense of… urgency, of being late."

Heightmeyer nodded.

"It was a trap?"

"We believe so."

"Do I know anything worth trapping me for?"

She smiled gently. "Dr. McKay would like to join us next time. Is that okay?"

  


~

"Are you and I together?" John asked. "Were we, Rodney?"

"John."

"You're remembering something?" Heightmeyer asked.

"I think Rodney knows."

"I think that's something we can talk about later."

"Rodney, everything said here will remain in strictest confidence."

"And yet," Rodney snapped, "some things are still private."

"Rodney, if you and John are in a relationship, don't you think he has the right to know it?"

A moment passed, then Rodney threw up his hands. "I don't know if we are or not."

"Why don't you know?" John asked.

"Because you never told me."

"Did you ask?"

"You didn't want to talk about it."

John looked at his feet. "Oh."

"It doesn't matter now, anyway."

"Why not?" Heightmeyer asked.

"John, you don't know who I am."

"You're in my head, in bits and pieces. Parts of you. Going to you whenever something went wrong."

"Well, obviously. Everyone—"

"Privately, too."

"Oh."

  


~

"How do you feel today?" Heightmeyer asked.

"It's like an itch in my brain."

"Have you remembered anything new about your captivity?"

John closed his eyes. "It smelled like split pine logs. Didn't hurt."

"What didn't hurt?"

He shook his head. "I slept a lot."

"Do you remember anything about your captors?"

He shook his head again. "Didn't feel like that."

"Like what?"

"Jail."

"Colonel?"

"Mm?"

"Do you _want_ to get your memories back?"

"Have to, don't I?" he said, "Or I go away?"

"You have a very important position here, but you don't seem anxious about keeping it. Don't you think that's curious?"

John inhaled deeply, let it out slow, and smiled at her. "You ever wake up in the morning and know that somehow everything's going to be a-okay?"

"Is that how things are since your return?"

"No." John's eyes darted sideways. "Before that."

"What are you remembering?"

"Everything was gold. In my room—wooden floors, walls, ceiling—the sunlight turned it gold." He smiled. "My bed was soft."

"Sounds peaceful," she said. "Do you miss it?"

He pursed his lips. "Yeah."

  


~

Rodney followed him back to his quarters after dinner.

"You scared the crap out of me," Rodney said.

"Sorry?"

"You really don't remember us? At all?"

John shook his head. "I have a couple of blips of things, maybe. I remember waking up with you in a big bed."

"That was a mission. The chancellor lady on Leemik put us in there together."

"Still, it seemed…."

"No, we—you made a rule about sex in unsecured locations."

"Oh."

"Was that all you remembered?"

"No. I remember getting fucked. I was face-down on the bed and it was pitch dark, but it was you, wasn't it?"

"That's all you remember?"

"Silence," John said. "Having to stay totally silent." John frowned. "_Was_ it you?"

"Yeah," Rodney said, voice breaking. "It was me."

"Where were we? It smelled weird."

"On the _Daedalus_. The noise would've carried all over the passenger deck."

John nodded. "Big starship. BC-303, right?"

"Yes!"

"What if I don't get the rest back?"

"I'll find something. I won't let them send you home."

John blinked. This was home. The other place was… he didn't know what it was. He said, "Are you in love with me?"

Rodney choked. "What kind of question is that?"

"Everyone else is treating me like a problem to solve."

"I'm doing everything I can—"

"Was I in love with you?"

"Like I said before, you didn't want to talk about it."

"But you feel right. You're the only one who does."

"Really? That's tremendously interesting. If that's the case, then maybe I'm the key to your recovering your memory!"

John laughed. Rodney was soft under his hands, like a teddy bear, like Kraft Dinner with two fat hunks of cheddar on the side, like hockey and hot chocolate and fighting his sister for the Smarties in Grade Four.

"You taste good," John said, pulling his mouth away from Rodney's. "You should fuck me again."

"I—what?"

"It'll be good, come on."

"John, that isn't—"

John kissed him again. "Don't you want to? I want to."

"Of course I want to, you moron, but you barely remember who I am! You barely remember who you are!"

"You feel good." John tugged him closer. "Make me feel better," he rumbled. Then he pulled Rodney's shirt off.

Rodney whimpered. "God, are you sure?"

In answer, John pulled off his own shirt and was naked on his bed in under a minute.

"Okay, if you hate me for this in the morning, remember it was your idea. And you're irresistible when you do the sexy growly thing."

John looked over his shoulder and tilted his ass. "Hurry up."

  


~

Rodney left in a flurry of sleepy kisses. John dreamed.

He was in his golden room in the forest. His bed, his soft warm bed, was missing. In its place was an enormous wooden chest.

He lifted the lid. Inside was his bed, so he climbed in. The lid closed after him. He snuggled down into the nest of quilts and, contented, slept.

  


~

"Colonel, wake up!"

"John, for god's sake."

"Sheppard!"

"There you are, lad, let's check your vitals now."

He blinked into the light. His feet were wet. Pine needles and mud clung to his skin.

"How do you feel?" a woman asked.

"John?" the second man prompted. He had bright blue eyes and a lopsided mouth turned down in worry. John took this one's hand in both his own and exhaled deeply.

"Colonel?" the first one asked.

Pulling the hand to his lips, he shut his eyes. The polished wooden lid fell down. After a moment the lock snicked home, and all was gold.

  



End file.
